I Will Never Hurt You
by EarthGirl757
Summary: After a night back in London, the Doctor and Rose are closer than ever before. But when Rose is reunited with someone from her past, some not-so fond memories stir in her brain. How can the Doctor show Rose how much she really means to him? That he'll always be there for her, and never hurt her?


The Doctor and Rose walked hand in hand down the busy streets of London, on their way to dinner. They were in town to visit Jackie, and besides, Rose was getting homesick. With all the TARDIS provided for a home, Rose still wanted to venture back to her real home on Earth every once in awhile. It was almost nightfall, and the Doctor wanted to treat Rose to dinner out. It was nice to take a break from running around and saving the world and relax for a while. The Doctor kept Rose close, not letting her out of his sight. Some may think that it could get annoying every once in awhile, his possessiveness. But Rose loved it. It showed he cared for her, and wanted to protect her. Rose had never been treated as well as the Doctor treated her by any of her boyfriends... The Doctor felt as if he did anything to hurt her or to make her unhappy he deserved to be thrown in the brig. The Doctor wasnt her boyfriend though, right? They were best friends, well a little more than friends. Besides, he would think being someone's boyfriend was too were companions, and Rose was happy to at least have that status. She pulled The Doctor through the crowd, with one of his hands joined with hers, the other pressed lightly against her back. He loved having her as a companion. She was always there for him, he could depend on her. He believed in her. She could always cheer him up, too. And vice versa.

After awhile, the streets cleared out somewhat, and the Doctor walked alongside Rose, wrapping his arm around her waist. Rose flushed with warmth and blushed. They walked in their companionable silence, relishing in eachothers touch. Little did Rose know, the Doctor put his arm around her like that because whether she knew it or not, it seemed like just about every bloke on the street was looking her over. And that drove the Doctor mad. He put his claim on her, wanted to scream to everyone that she was his, she was taken. But really, she wasnt. Rose and the Doctor never complicated their relationship with titles, they were just sort of... together. The Doctor tried to deny his feelings for her, but finally gave up. He wanted her, badly. She understood him. This was paradise for Rose, who had been falling in love with the Doctor the day they met.

He held her hand almost the whole time they were at the restaurant, the table space between them stifling.

"You know Rose..." The Doctor began, and Rose looked up in interest. The Doctor took in her beautiful young face. She was gorgeous. The Doctor temporarily forgot what he was going to say, rendered speechless just by her. Rose Tyler. 21st century Earth girl. The woman the Doctor loved. He knew he loved her, there was no other explanation to defend the actions and feelings he had. And the love he had for her, the need to hold her close and keep her safe, that fueled his protectiveness and jealousy. He realized he was staring at her.

"Uh... Doctor?" Rose asked, trying to get his attention. He just sat there for about a minute, staring at her. _Not in a creepy way though_, Rose noted. _In an affectionate way._ A blush crept to the apples of her cheeks and she was thankful for the dimmed lighting in the restaurant that would somewhat hide her astonishment. She gently squeezed his hand and gazed into his eyes.

"Erm, sorry. I guess I," The Doctor cleared his throat. "got distracted..." he said gruffly, and he too felt a blush rising to his face. Rose grinned in her own way, with her tounge slightly inbetween her teeth. The Doctor's hearts fluttered. What was he even going to tell her?

"So..." Rose began. "You were saying?"

"Um..." The Doctor stammered. _Why is he acting all flustered tonight?_ Rose thought, and then shrugged. "I forgot what I was going to say." Rose's eyes widened in surprise and her lips formed into an 'o'. She grinned.

"So you're tellin me," She said, "is that the almighty Time Lord, the Doctor, FORGOT something?!" The Doctor's eyes narrowed in response, but Rose could see the humor in his eyes. He sat there for awhile, trying to think of a witty and maybe romantic response.

"Like I said," he continued. "Distracted by a very lovely looking Rose Tyler." Rose looked away sheepishly and blushed. The waitor, who was also flirting with Rose, the Doctor noticed, gave them their reciept and they stood up to leave. Rose walked around the table to him, straightening out his collar and fixing his tie. Her hands rested on his chest, feeling a different heartbeat under each hand. The Doctor stared again. He completely did not deserve this wonderful, beautiful, gentle girl. Before he could stop himself, the Doctor wound his arms around her waist and softly brushed his lips against hers. Rose mentally begged him to deepen the kiss, to hold her tight and never let her go, but he pulled away. They were in a public place, after all, and no matter how much he wanted to feel her lips against his again, he couldnt. Not yet. Rose's lips still tingled long after the Doctor took her hand and led her out of the door.

"You look quite _foxy_ too," Rose noted, remembering back to Cassandra in the Doctor's body all that time ago on New Earth. The Doctor's eyebrows shot up, giving a sly smile. He popped the collar of his jacket and shrugged, flattering himself. Then he shot her a curious look.

"What about me, Rose Tyler, is so devilishly handsome?" They stood still, to the side of the street. His eyes were smoldering, and Rose could feel her knees weaken. Rose sighed.

"Well, for starters, your eyes. I just get lost in them. Whenever our eyes meet, its like I cant remember anything bad because I know youll protect me. And your hair," she laughed. "Its gorgeous. Sexy, even," she said, slightly biting her lip. The Doctor felt a warmth in his stomach growing. She grinned. "And your freckles! Theyre adorable!" she said, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose. The Doctor blushed profusely, he wasnt at all used to Rose talking to him this way. Or kissing him as much as she was recenty... Now it was his turn to act. He took her in his arms, holding her close. The air was chilly around them, and the street lights shone down on them. He looked down at her and swooped his head down low so their lips would meet. Right as their lips met, Rose could feel the depth and passion in his lips as they parted and molded against hers. His arms held her tight at her waist and she flung her arms around his neck, ruffling his gorgeous hair as they kissed. She was snogging the Doctor! She had dreamed of this since... Oh, she didnt know, but it had been a long time. Her mind fogged up, as did his, and the entire universe melted away before them, the only two in the world that they were aware of. The Doctor couldnt think straight. Sure, he'd been put in many, far too many situations where he had to think quick, but all it took was a kiss from Rose Tyler to make everything disappear. Her lips were soft and warm against his, and he savored in her flavor, holding her close. He lightly prodded his tounge along her lips before she pulled back. He blushed, fearing he had done something wrong.

"Sorry," he blurted, suddenly very self conscious. Rose shook her head, and grinned before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"No," Rose began, "dont apologize for anythin'. Its just... we're in a public place... Do u want to... maybe take things back to the TARDIS?" she said, mentally kicking herself for what a normal person would think she was implying. The Doctor and her, it was only their first real kiss!

"Sure! Allons-y!" The Doctor interrupted her thoughts and grasped one of her hands again, leading her back to the block before her mum's, to where the TARDIS was parked. They chattered nonsensically for awhile, swinging their arms back and forth. They walked close, shoulders touching. They passed a nearby coffee shop, and Rose stopped, turning to face the Doctor. She grinned.

"Fancy a cuppa?" she asked. The Doctor grinned, and replied.

"That would be... fantastic." He said, winking. Rose snorted and pulled him close.

"I'll be right back," she promised. "Try not to miss me too much!" She added, grabbing his lapels and crushing her lips against his for a quick kiss. The Doctor parted his lips in time for Rose's to land in between his and she moaned into his kiss. The Doctor's eyebrows shot up and he sighed when she pulled away. He looked at her with admiration and affection. He smirked.

"Thats impossible, Rose. Im missing you already." The Doctor said, gesturing towards the shop. "Now go before you make it worse." So she walked away, swinging the door aside and being greeted by the warm rush of air that encompassed the shop. There was actually quite a line tonight, which was sort of unusual. She sighed and got in the back of the lengthy line, hoping it would go by fast so she could get back to The Doctor. She wanted so badly to be back in his arms. She let out another pent up sigh escape through her lips.

Much to her delight, the line did let up faster than expected, and after getting their drinks, a non fat caramel cappuchino for Rose, coffee with sugar for the Doctor, she walked towards the door before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She spun around faster than she probably shouldve, not knowing what or who to expect. Your reflexes went up after you've travelled with The Doctor. It wasnt exactly safe 100% of the time. The first thing she recalled when meeting this persons eyes were the memories. Her first time. The love she used to feel. Quitting school. The lies. The fights. Him leaving.

"Jimmy-" she stuttered. Her mind spun. "What," she stopped, her voice squeaking. She cleared her throat quickly and resumed. "What are you doing back in town?" He sighed, ducking his head down and then looking at her through his eyelashes, a move that used to make Rose swoon.

"You know," he began, "visiting my Mum... I was actually hoping to run into you while I was here." Rose looked over the man who stood in front of her. So much she remembered, so much hurt, and still she almost believed he would change like he had promised all those years ago. He certainly had changed, at least looks wise. Light stubble covered his jawline, and his face appeared more worn. Tired. How old was he now? When she was 15, he was 17, so she guessed he was about 22ish.

"Um..." Rose began, her mind still searching for things to say. "I think I should be getting back to my friend. He's waiting outside." Jimmy's eyebrows raised.

"Friend? Are you sure about that?" he asked, scanning Rose's face. She sure had gotten hotter since the last time he saw her. Rose frowned, and sighed.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a defensive and cold edge to her voice.

"Well, I think it would be a little far-fetched to call him your friend by the looks of that kiss you two had before you walked in here." Was that a trace of jealousy in his voice? _It doesnt matter, _Rose thought. _Theres no way in hell im getting back with him._

"First of all, I dont see how any of that is your business," Rose said while walking out the door. "And why were you spying on us?" She shrugged away from the hand he put on her elbow to stop her from leaving and getting any closer to this mystery man. He was following her now. _Great_. Rose mentally added. Rose walked in front of him, trying to put as much distance from her and Jimmy and less between her and the Doctor. The Doctor caught her gaze and raised his eyebrow at the man following Rose before meeting her gaze again. He stood up and took the beverage from Rose, wrapping his free hand around Rose's waist, facing this man who the Doctor had no idea who he was. _Damn, _Jimmy thought. _Is this guy a male model or something? What- How did Rose get him? _Oh, who was he kidding? Rose could get anyone she wanted. She was look Rose shot him was un-friendly as she curled closer to the man. While Jimmy looked over the Doctor , the Doctor looked over Jimmy. He was taller than Jimmy, thank god, and the Doctor saw how just about any girl could be attracted to him. Curly black hair framed his face and he had startling ice blue eyes. The Doctor estimated he was a few years older than Rose, but not by too much. Judging by the way Rose snuggled closer to him, the Doctor figured Rose wasnt too fond of him and wanted protection. Did this mean he had hurt Rose in her past? The Doctor removed his hand from Rose's waist, noticing her whimper, and held it out to Jimmy.

"John Smith. And you are?" The Doctor carefully asked, using his alias. Jimmy coughed and shook his hand firmly.

"Jimmy Stone." The Doctor nodded and Jimmy went on speaking, turning to Rose. "So, um, Rose, I was wondering if you werent busy, if you'd want to go out and have fun. You know, like old times." he smiled, and turned his eyes to the Doctor. "I mean, she said you two were just friends, and Rose, I missed ya. So what im asking is, will you go out with me? Again?" he added, and before Rose could say anything, the Doctor stepped in. His blood boiled at this Jimmy guy asking Rose, _his _Rose, to go out on a date with him. She obviously didnt want to anyway, he realized smugly, but that wasnt important now.

"Wait a second. Rose and I aren't friends." he explained while still holding Rose by her waist.

"We're more than that," he continued, looking down at Rose. "She is very much mine and I am very much hers. Does _this," _he said, gesturing towards his arm wrapped around Rose, her arm across his abdomen resting on his hip, "look like friends?" He gave Jimmy a slightly incredulous look. Rose blushed and remembered how much she loved the Doctor. This was one reason why. He could make just about anyone look idiotic just with words. Which could either be a very good thing or a very bad thing, depending on the situation.

"I-uh... No, it doesnt. I'll just be leaving." he stammered sheepishly, and the Doctor nodded. They both watched him walk away, both still wrapped in eachothers arms. Rose sighed.

"Doctor," she began, snuggling deeper into him. He looked down at Rose. It was like words weren't needed. The way that Rose looked at the Doctor... He knew what she was going to say next. _I love you. _He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple. The Doctor coughed, never leaving Rose's gaze.

"So, shall we?" he said, taking Rose's hand and leading her back home to the TARDIS. They walked slowly, in silence. The Doctor's mind wandered. Who exactly _was _this Jimmy fella? _And more importantly, what did he do to hurt Rose? _The Doctor added. All Rose could think about, was Jimmy. She reminisced, and it was kind of painful. Seeing him again, that brought the memories back in a whirlwind. The hurt. The... love. He was really her first love. The gorgeous, popular Jimmy Stone wanted her, Rose Tyler. And yeah, she did shag him. Also her first. And then he broke her heart. She had left Mickey for him, and now she had no one. A tear slid down her cheek, remembering the traumatic teenage events and she wiped it away before the Doctor saw. She had sacrificed _everything _for Jimmy, and he ended up leaving her. That stung. She had given everything to a love she thought she had. When the Doctor first asked her to come with him, she was reluctant. If she left, Mickey would probably never be hers again. He couldnt deal with being left twice, and Rose didnt blame him. But oh how she had wanted to go. She wanted to make something of her life. But she refused, clutching on to Mickey for his sake. And then the Doctor came back in his big blue box and said: _Did I mention it also travels in time? _Now was her time. She kissed Mickey's cheek, and ran forward to what would be the best adventure of her life.

They reached the TARDIS door, no words spoken since the Doctor's 'shall we'. Rose stepped inside, greeted by the relaxing hum of the TARDIS at their arrival. Rose started across the console room, but the Doctor stopped her, grabbing her wrist. He stood behind her, close, and Rose could feel his cool breath against the back of her neck. She turned around, and instantaneously threw her arms around his neck, wrapping him in a tight hug. His arms snaked around her waist, holding her close. Hugging the Doctor was so much different than hugging anyone else, Rose thought. His hugs had so much more emotion, so much more need in them. When she was in his arms, she felt safe. Sometimes it was easy to forget he was alien. He felt so human when they touched, when the kissed. He sounded so human when talking to Rose, aside from the huge scientific words he used. She didnt care that he was alien, she loved him. And maybe, just maybe, he loved her too? He was the most amazing, most fantastic, most _everything _man she had ever met. She wasnt just hugging him because of Jimmy, she was hugging him because she loved him. The Doctor pulled her down for a long, lingering kiss. This kiss wasn't energetic. Wasn't full of want and need. It was steady, made Rose's feet stuck to the floor. It was full of his love for her. A promise, that he loved her and always would. His lips moved slowly and methodically against hers, easing his tounge in and making her sigh. One hand held her to him at her waist, the other cupped around her cheek, to deepen the kiss. He kissed those perfect, round lips with every single minute feeling he had ever had for her. He grazed his tounge along her bottom lip, making her shudder and slide her own tounge out to meet his. She held his hips against hers, resting her hands against his lower back. The Doctor carefully guided her against one of the support pillars of the console room. He backed her against it, one of his legs gliding between the two of hers. She flung her arms around his neck, gently nibbling along his bottom lip. Tingling sensations ripped across the Doctor's body, and he let out a low groan and pulled himself even closer to Rose. Their kiss turned more passionate then, Rose tangling her fingers through the Doctor's hair, and the Doctor holding Rose at her hips, partly pushing her against the column, partly pushing her against him. Rose stifled a gasp at his closeness, and salivated into his kiss. She had never had a kiss like this, _ever. _And the fact that it was The Doctor kissing her like this, that made it even more magical.

"_Doctor_," she breathed helplessly as he lowered his lips to her neck, softly kissing and sucking along her collarbone. He had waited for this moment for far too long. His innocent, reassuring kiss to Rose had turned into something more, full of passion and want. She gasped as he placed kisses along her jawline, and he kissed her on the top of her cheek. Whispering in her ear, he said:

"Rose Tyler, I will never hurt you." His voice was so soft, his words do sincere, that she started to tear up. She looked up at him with glistening eyes. His eyes shimmered with honesty and love.

"I dont deserve you, Doctor." she said through a choked voice, so overcome with love. He pulled her close again, and she could hear the dual beating of his hearts. A sound that always made her feel safe and protected. She looked up at him again.

"Are you really..." she trailed off, looking down and biting her lip in reluctance. She didnt want to say it. The Doctor gently tilted her chin up with his hand, staring into her dark eyes. "Mine?" She choked out. She ducked her head down and looked up at him through her eyelashes. His stomach clenched. He loved it when she did that. The Doctor nodded.

"And you," he said, giving her lips a quick kiss, "are mine." That was all Rose asked for. All she had ever asked for since meeting the Doctor. She traced the side of his face with her fingers, and the Doctor's hearts melted. He slowly leaned in to kiss those perfect, baby soft lips again, but was interrupted by the ferocious growl of none other than... Rose's stomach. She sighed.

"How on Earth are you hungry, Rose?" he asked, and she shrugged. "Humans." he concluded, and Rose smacked him on the arm as they walked, hand in hand down to the TARDIS's kitchen.

"Try to get me," she growled as she ran off, sprinting through the various corridors of the TARDIS. The Doctor groaned and took off after her, gaining on her at each stride. He reached out, grazing her sleeve as she darted down another corridor. He picked up speed, skidding around the corner, his jacket flying out behind him. He channeled all his energy and jetted towards her grabbing her by her waist from behind, picked her up, spinning her around. She giggled uncontrolably, and so did the Doctor. He scooped her up, and carrying her, walked the remaining short distance to the kitchen. He set her down, and she went to make herself a cup of tea.

"Want one?" she said, gesturing to the mug in her hand. The Doctor smirked.

"No one can refuse a cup of your tea. You make the best." Rose blushed and set off to make the tea. A few minutes passed, and they both sat down at the table, sipping the tea.

"So," The Doctor coughed. "Its kind of hard to ignore the elephant in the room." He looked at Rose with a soft yet curious expression on his face. "This Jimmy guy. Who is he?" _And what did he do to you, _the Doctor added mentally. Rose sighed, and scooted closer to him, their knees touching.

"Its easier if I just show you, I suppose," Rose began. "Come 'ere." She took both his hands in hers and readied them against her cheeks. The Doctor's curiosity got the best of him, he usually didnt enter anyones mind unless it was an emergency.

"Rose, you know the protocol. If theres anything you dont want me to see, imagine a door, and close the memory. Are you ready?"

"Yes." she said, maybe too quickly. She wasnt hiding anything from the Doctor. His cool fingers lightly probed her forehead before resting on her temples. She watched his eyes close in concentration, and she thought again how gorgeous he was. He was probably the sexiest, best looking bloke she had ever seen in her life. _He probably just read that thought_, Rose realized. Oh well. She sat there, while he searched her mind, just staring at his face. Those freckles. That _hair. _She did all but swoon whenever she saw him. Even in the mornings, with the light stubble lining his jaw, his eyes tired and lifeless, he was darn _adorable_. The Doctor's brow was furrowed, deep in concentration, and his expression didnt look happy. A few more minutes was all it took, and the Doctor reluctantly removed his fingers from her temples. He didnt meet her eyes yet, her memories were still fresh in his mind. The man she left Mickey for. _Well, thats appropriate for me, too. She left him to come travel with me... _She quit school for him. Threw away everything for him. Sacrificed more than anyone should ask for. She loved him with all her heart. And then he left her for another girl. That tore the Doctor up inside. He felt every emotion she felt. Her heart breaking. All the tears she shed for him. And she made love to him! The Doctor was surprised that she didnt shield that from him. If she didnt shield that, did she shield anything? A pang of jealousy shot through the Doctor when retrieving that particular memory. He wanted...

"Doctor?" Rose interrupted his thoughts. The Doctor gave her a quick hug, and looked her dead in the eye.

"Rose. Im so sorry. How anyone could hurt you that way..." Rose took his hand.

"Its ok. It was a long time ago. Im _way _over him now. I have you now. Just, seeing him today stirred up some old emotions. Im fine." she promised, standing up and still holding his hand. "I'm quite tired after everything today, can we talk tomorrow?"

"Of course," the Doctor leaned down to press a kiss to Rose's lips before walking her back to her room. "Rose," he began, leaning against the inside of the door frame of Rose's bedroom. She raised her eyebrows in response and he continued. A wide grin spread across his face. "I think youre 'darn adorable' too." he said, winking. Rose looked horrified and she could feel her cheeks flushing madly. She struggled with words.

"Oh, you..." she trailed off, shaking her head. The Doctor laughed and rested one hand against the doorknob.

"Goodnight Rose," he said, closing her door. _I love you. _


End file.
